A very Naruto Christmas - A Naruto Count Down story to Christmas
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: For you that want to get the idea of this very quick: This is a 24 chapter story that will be updated every day of December as a countdown to Christmas and that tells the story of many Naruto characters celebrating the holidays. The length will be about 20K. To you others: There is a much better explanation in the very fist chapter. Check it out before dismissing the story, okay?
1. Information

**A/N:  
><strong>My gift for you this year is this story. This chapter is an informative one - BUT, make sure you read it before you decide not to take interest in the story, okay?

Oh, and could you give me a review with your thought and expectations when you're done?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Zero - Information<strong>

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to you guys! Well, it might be a little early to say that so soon, but I thought that I should get this 'Chapter Zero' published before December arrives to give you guys a better chance of getting the whole and full experience of this project of mine.<p>

For you that want to get the idea of this very quick: This is a 24 chapter story that will be updated every day of December as a countdown to Christmas and that tells the story of Naruto characters celebrating the holidays.

To you others, here is a much better explanation:

* * *

><p>So, what is this thing?<p>

* * *

><p>Well, let me start off by explaining the concept of an 'Advent Calendar':<p>

_"An Advent calendar is a special calendar used to count or celebrate the days in anticipation of Christmas. Many take the form of a large rectangular card with "windows" of which there are usually 24: one for each day of December leading up to Christmas Day. The doors are opened starting with the first one. Consecutive doors are opened every day leading up to Christmas. The calendar windows open to reveal an image, poem, a portion of a story (such as the story of the Nativity of Jesus) or a small gift, such as a toy or a chocolate item._

_In Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland and Finland there is also a tradition of having a so-called 'Julekalender' (the local word for an advent calendar) in the form of a television and radio show, both starting on the first of December, and ending on Christmas Eve. Over the years, there have been several different kinds of Julekalender; some directed at children, some at both children and adults, and even some directed at adults alone."_

This is what I've grown up with and I really love the tradition. Since I'm so good at actually working continuously on my stories I thought it would be fun to write a fanfic that had the same structure as the Julekalenders.

* * *

><p>So, what is this story then?<p>

* * *

><p>Well I was thinking that instead of having one long story that focuses on one or two characters – which I think would be very staccato and cut open because of the length of the chapters. No, instead I have chosen to have small stories that each have it's own main characters. So it's more like 23 small scenes with characters experiencing all different kinds of traditions, preparation and fun that we often do during the winter holidays.<p>

Interested? Well, make sure to follow this story then^^

The publishing of the chapters will of course have to wait til the first of December, but from there on out - there will be a new chapter every single day up to Christmas eve.

Are you as excited about this as I am?  
>Well, tell me what you think in a review, okay?<p>

Until December.

- WA

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	2. December 1 - The Elves and the Shoemaker

**A/N:  
><strong>Here we go! Welcome to the first story of my Christmas Calendar!

I wanted to start off with some a nice and introducing theme, so yeah, I hop you'll enjoy it.  
>That said, all of the stories are unique in their own way, so even if you don't love this one, you might just love next one^^<p>

Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 - The Elves and the Shoemaker<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There was once a shoemaker, who worked very hard and was very honest: but still he could not earn enough to live upon; and at last all he had in the world was gone, save just enough leather to make one pair of shoes.<em>

_Then he cut his leather out, all ready to make up the next day, meaning to rise early in the morning to his work. His conscience was clear and his heart light amidst all his troubles; so he went peacefully to bed, left all his cares to Heaven, and soon fell asleep. In the morning after he had said his prayers, he sat himself down to his work; when, to his great wonder, there stood the shoes already made, upon the table. The good man knew not what to say or think at such an odd thing happening. He looked at the workmanship; there was not one false stitch in the whole job; all was so neat and true, that it was quite a masterpiece._

_The same day a customer came in, and the shoes suited him so well that he willingly paid a price higher than usual for them; and the poor shoemaker, with the money, bought leather enough to make two pairs more. In the evening he cut out the work, and went to bed early, that he might get up and begin betimes next day; but he was saved all the trouble, for when he got up in the morning the work was done ready to his hand. Soon in came buyers, who paid him handsomely for his goods, so that he bought leather enough for four pairs more. He cut out the work again overnight and found it done in the morning, as before; and so it went on for some time: what was got ready in the evening was always done by daybreak, and the good man soon became thriving and well off again._

_One evening, about Christmas-time, as he and his wife were sitting over the fire chatting together, he said to her, 'I should like to sit up and watch tonight, that we may see who it is that comes and does my work for me.' The wife liked the thought; so they left a light burning, and hid themselves in a corner of the room, behind a curtain that was hung up there, and watched what would happen._

_As soon as it was midnight, there came in two little naked dwarfs; and they sat themselves upon the shoemaker's bench, took up all the work that was cut out, and began to ply with their little fingers, stitching and rapping and tapping away at such a rate, that the shoemaker was all wonder, and could not take his eyes off them. And on they went, till the job was quite done, and the shoes stood ready for use upon the table. This was long before daybreak; and then they bustled away as quick as lightning._

_The next day the wife said to the shoemaker. 'These little wights have made us rich, and we ought to be thankful to them, and do them a good turn if we can. I am quite sorry to see them run about as they do; and indeed it is not very decent, for they have nothing upon their backs to keep off the cold. I'll tell you what, I will make each of them a shirt, and a coat and waistcoat, and a pair of pantaloons into the bargain; and do you make each of them a little pair of shoes.'_

_The thought pleased the good cobbler very much; and one evening, when all the things were ready, they laid them on the table, instead of the work that they used to cut out, and then went and hid themselves, to watch what the little elves would do._

_About midnight in they came, dancing and skipping, hopped round the room, and then went to sit down to their work as usual; but when they saw the clothes lying for them, they laughed and chuckled, and seemed mightily delighted._

_Then they dressed themselves in the twinkling of an eye, and danced and capered and sprang about, as merry as could be; till at last they danced out at the door, and away over the green._

_The good couple saw them no more; but everything went well with them from that time forward, as long as they lived._

Closing the book, the pink-haired girl smiled, She'd always loved Christmas. It was a beautiful time of the year, and she loved how everybody somehow seemed friendlier and more warmhearted.

Sakura walked over to her book shelf and put it back. Tomorrow she would get it out again to read the next story. This was something she did every year. Twentyfour sweet stories that warmed her heart and brought out the christmas spirit in her. A giggle left her lips as she remembered last year's celebration. Naruto had caused a scene when she'd discovered that the Santa Claus visiting them was none other than Iruka in a costume, and it had been a hassle to get the sand-siblings through the snow storm. Still, it had been a wonderful time, and Sakura couldn't wait to find out what plans her other friends had for Christmas this year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	3. December 2 - Dear Santa

**A/N:  
><strong>Day number two. I know that it's just little children that writes to Santa, but I feel like Naruto would be one that really believed in his existence.  
>I guess that's all that I'm gonna say for now.<p>

Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 - Dear Santa<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hi there, Santa.<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to you and your wife - and to your kids too if you have any. Might as well tell all your helpers to have a great Christmas too.<em>

_Anyway, I'm sure you know what this is. Yes, it's my yearly letter for you._

_I know that in the past I have wished for a lot of things - and I admit that some of those wishes were foolish or selfish. I had no right to ask you to make Sakura fall in love with me. That was asking too much of you. Sakura wouldn't have been happy like that, and knowing that, neither would I. Anyway, I really hope you didn't try to fulfill that wish, because even though you're an amazing guy, I don't think you would stand up to Sakura in a fight. And if you did, and ended up with a black eye - then I'm really sorry._

_This year I'm not thinking of myself. I'm thinking of those around me so, Santa, please do me this one thing - and then I'll never ask anything of you again. I promise. I'm sure you have a lot to do this time of year, but if you could just find Sasuke for me and make him return, then you would be the biggest hero of my life - next to the fourth Hokage._

_- Naruto Uzumaki_  
><em>The future Hokage of Konoha<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto put the pencil in his mouth and chewed on it. Had he remembered to do everything Sakura had told him to? The blonde closed his eyes and thought back on when he'd asked his closest friend for advice.<p>

'Always remember to introduce yourself - and don't forget to be polite. It's always good to greet the receiver and wish him or her good health - and also the person's family, if there is some.'

In his head, Naruto check off the pointers she'd given him as he read through it again. As he reached the end, he got the pen out of his mouth and added some last words:

* * *

><p><em>PS!<em>

_Could I get him early? I know it's a little strange to ask that of you, but I really think Sasuke would like spending Christmas with us; and then you would have less to do that night._

* * *

><p>Grinning, the blonde folded the letter and put in in an envelope. This year, Santa would hear him for sure. He couldn't wait until Christmas, and to see everybody's face when he opened the last package and unwrap none other than Sasuke Uchiha. How happy they would be. Naruto couldn't help but smile when he thought of all that would happen the next twenty two days. This Christmas was going to be the best he had ever had.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	4. December 3 - Pride on Ice

**A/N:  
><strong>Thee is the charm, isn't it? Well, this is at least the thirst chapter.  
>When I wrote this I had a really big problem keeping focused on writing and not laughing.<br>So yeah, I hope you'll have as much fun reading it as much as I had writing it.

Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03 - Pride on Ice<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is just silly. I cannot believe I agreed to this" The Hyuuga-genius complained.<p>

"Oh, come on, Neji. Don't tell me you'd rather have joined the others in their youthful adventure to the sauna?"

"..."

The kunoichi smiled down at her teammate. Who would have thought that the great Neji Hyuuga was such a clutz on the ice?

"Up with you now." She tried, earning an expression she rarely received from him.

The Hyuuga was sulking. He was used to managing fine when trying all sorts of new things, but this, ice skating. No. For some reason it seemed like the simple task of moving on the ice was too hard for him. Not that he understood why they even did such a meaningless thing. If they wanted to move, all they needed to do was to apply some chakra and they could simply step on top of it. Why bother with some sharp and unstable pieces of metal?

What irritated him more than this new weakness of his, was that his teammate had seen it. Of course it could have been worse. Had it been Lee or Gai sensei- No, he wouldn't even imagine what an event that would have turned out to be. In that way it was lucky it had been Tenten. She was one of the few people that he could actually tolerate for a longer period of time. He had never understood why, but the witty comments she made and that sharp-as-knives attitude of hers had always amused him.

"Neji," The girl sighed. "If you're gonna be like that I'm not gonna save you the next time. I mean come on. I thought you were a genius. But it seems I was wrong." She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him with a mocking look in her eyes. "You know why? Because a genius would have known that if he just sat down and gave up, he wasn't difficult to beat."

"You know, Lee came here with me last year. And you know what? He was as terrible as you are, but did he give up?"

Neji knew the answer. Although his self-claimed rival was less talented than most ninjas he knew, Lee still was the most dedicated and hard working of them all. Everything new came as a challenge to him - and especially after his injury. Still, he never gave up, never lost hope nor the will to get up once again to try once more.

Tenten had been watching the boy's face the entire time, and as she saw the change in his face, as well hidden as it was, a smile appeared in the corner of her mouth.

"So, Neji. Tell me," She met his eyes as he looked up at her. "Are you gonna let yourself get beaten by Lee?"

Letting out a snort, the Hyuuga got up. His feet were shaking underneath him, unfamiliar with the new balance, but he ignored it and fumbled himself onto the ice. Before he knew it, his teammate was beside him, available as supporting aid if needed. At first he ignored her arm, but as he suddenly lost balance and fell backwards, he was thankful for her presence.

They kept at it for some hours, and as Neji kept trying, he got more and more secure by his own.

"Still think this was a stupid idea?" Tenten grinned as she passed by him on the ice. Neji didn't answer, but kicked off a little harder, gaining speed. His teammate noticed and let out a giggle. Neji was more like Lee than he thought - neither one would admit to being second best and would make a competition out of such a situation. With ease, she changed her stance, preparing herself for the challenge. Not that she was worried. She'd been ice skating ever since she was little.

Neji picked up on the difference in her, and understood that she'd accepted his challenge. Narrowing his eyes, the Hyuuga kicked off by full power, gaining on her with each stride. That was when Tenten decided to go full out, and Neji could do nothing but watch her back as she moved away from him. Or could he?

Gnashing his teeth, he focused his mind, and as he put his foot down, he kicked off with the support of his chakra.

_CRACK!_

Tenten stopped as she heard the alarming sound and turned around to check on her friend.

In a hole in the ice floundered the boy, struggling to get out of the ice cold water.

"Wha- Neji!" She hurried back as fast as she could and hurried down onto her knees to help him out.

They struggled for a while, but at last the boy was safe.

"What were you thinking?" Tenten asked as the two of them had managed to get back to the shore. "I mean, really, Neji? Using chakra? Didn't you think of the impact that would create?"

"..."

"Really… Sometimes you're just so childish."

Neji face stiffened. Much could been said to describe him, but childish? No. Absolutely not!

"Here," she held out a blue thermo cup. "This, will warm you up."

The Hyuuga studied the cup. From the scent of it, it seemed to be hot chocolate. Even though Neji always had liked the taste of the hot beverage, he'd also thought of it as something given to children. But, thinking of it, his pride had been wounded already. What difference would it make?

"... Thanks." He mumbled under his breath, accepting the cup. The eyes of the girl followed him as he lifted the cup, tasting it. It was true as she had said. It truly did warm him up. Still, he would never admit it. Not even to her. The Hyuuga didn't want to lose all his pride in one day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	5. December 4 - A taste of Christmas

**A/N:  
><strong>Gawd, I really loved writing this one!  
>Just imagining it ^^'<p>

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 - A taste of Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>"And then we will need the flour to-" The young Yamanaka girl turned and looked around her kitchen. "Guys?" Her eyes caught the movement of a shadow. Placing the pink backing bowl she'd been holding on the bench, she wiped her hands in silence while heading towards the door opening. As she reached it, she took a last breath, before walking through and into the living room.<p>

It was as she'd feared. The two boys were standing, looking at the bottled ship on the shelf. Ino sighed. Her father had tested out all kinds of hobbies during his midlife crisis, and his newest fascination was making bottled ships.

"You guys promised to help, remember?" Ino said, making the boys jump in surprise.

"Well, I-" The lazy genius opened his mouth and started, but before he could say anything more, his female comrade cornered him.

"Great, so go over there and help me crack the eggs." She pointed at the kitchen bench that she had just left. Turning back, she looked to find that the chubby boy was nowhere to be seen. "And where is Chouji?"

"I-" Shikamaru began

A sound reached her ears and she spun around to see her other teammate holding a yellow baking bowl in his hands.

"Chouji…" The girls voice was alarmingly calm - something her 'victim' failed to notice, but his friend recognized it with horror.

"Chouji, you should-"

"What is it? I'm right here." Chouji he noticed Ino's face, and immediately dropped the bowl down on the bench. "Hi, Ino."

"Ah! What's wrong with you guys? Every time, I swear, every single time!" She sent both boys a glare that made them take a few steps back. "I don't know why I even bother. I mean, it's not like you guys help me out or anything. I guess I should just drop the whole thing, I mean, it's not like you seem interested in it."

"But I just wanted a taste and-"

"And then you ate the whole thing." Ino finished dryly.

"But it just tasted so good."

"Well, yes, and they would have tasted even better if they had been taken out of the oven. But I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

The boys looked away in shame. Even though they didn't like to admit it, they knew that Ino did more for them than she probably did for most others. It had been her idea that the three of them would go over to her house after training to try out some new recipes. The Yamanaka-family had always made sure their Christmas treats were more than tasty, and Ino had wanted to try some of them out on her teammates.

"Anyway," The girl mumbled. "I have to get the laundry..." She removed her apron and hung on its place before walking to the laundry room.

As she got the clothing out of the machine, Ino was surprised that she wasn't really angered or surprised by the boys doings. It wasn't like they acted differently than normal. Rather the opposite. They were doing exactly what they used to. Could she blame them for that? No, Ino realized. She couldn't expect them to change - even though it would have been nice if they all could help each other in preparing the holidays…

Ino let out a sigh. She would have to apologize to them. She had been the one to overreact. Closing the door behind her, she headed for the kitchen.

"You think this is how to do it, Chouji?"

"Yes. That is what my mom does… I think."

Ino raised a brow. What could they be doing? She entered through the door opening and blinked in surprise at the sight that met her.

"Um… What are you doing?"

"We? Can't you see that? And here I thought you were familiar with the kitchen routines and rules." Shikamaru spread his arms to the side, showing off what he was wearing. "This is an apron. You use it so you don't get strains while preparing food."

Ino could do nothing but look stupidly at them. What were they up to this time?

"Ah, oh!"

There was a big cloud of white as the bag of flour slid through the Akimichi's hands.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looked at Ino, waiting for a round of scolding.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Ino said, letting out a little laugh, surprising both of the boys with the response. Heading over to the hooks on the wall, she got down her apron again and grabbed the dustpan and the broom, handling it to her friend.

"Here, sweep it up, and we'll try again, okay?" She smiled at them and both boys responded by nodding. Ino kept smiling to herself. Her boys might be a handful of times, but there was no arguing that they both had good and gentle hearts. That is why, she thought, that is why I probably could forgive them whatever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	6. December 5 - Last man standing

**A/N:  
><strong>What is winter without a snowball fight, eh?

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 - Last man standing<strong>

* * *

><p>"I got you now!"<p>

"As if!" The Inuzuka jumped aside, dodging the snowball thrown in his direction. "Hah! You really can't hit- MULF!" A snowball hit him straight in the face and he backed up a few steps, coughing and spitting out the snow.

"Ahahahahah! Did you guys see that?" The number one knuckleheaded ninja laughed hysterically, pointing at his opponent. "Kiba just-"

"Aah!" Rock Lee yelled out, staying clear of the multiple snowballs flying in his direction. "Rest assured, Naruto! I will avenge you!" that said, he got hit in the head by another snowball, falling back into the snow.

"You can't do that," A lazy voice complained from the sideline. "You have to stay on your side of the field." However, the green beast of Konoha either didn't hear it, or didn't seem to mind his words, because he kept on running, passing the border and attacking Kiba face on.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. Why had he even bothered coming out here today? He really didn't like these kinds of activities, throwing small objects of ice and snow at each other… It was just too much trouble to be bothered with. Besides, the teams had been as uneven as they possibly could be. How were he and Kiba supposed to fight off both Naruto and Lee? One of them was bad enough, but two… They should have changed the teams as two of the players were unable to play.

He glanced over at the side bench to look at the two players sitting there. Chouji was wrapped in his normal winter clothing, complete with a cap in dark colored blue. He should have known this would happen. The amount of dough the Akimichi had eaten the day before had simply been too much - even for him.

Beside Chouji sat the always proud Neji Hyuuga. However, he wasn't really living up to his proud reputation where he was sitting now, glowing red nose and all. He was tucked into so many layers of clothing that the Nara had wondered if there even was a Neji on the inside. The boy seemed to have caught a cold, but when they had asked him about it, he'd been really defensive about it.

To meet up like this and have a snowball fight had been something the kids had done ever since they'd been students at the academy. Back then the group had only been Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru himself but as they had got to know the members of Team Gai, they had decided to invite them too.

"Ah! Stop it, Lee. Stop!" Kiba protested as the older boy managed to push him down in the snow.

"Come on, Lee! That's no fair! I wanted to take him out!" Naruto had gotten back on his feet and was now charging Lee. The green dressed boy saw the attack coming and jumped to the side, going into defence mode.

The two of them clashed together, sending a wave of snow as they sent multiple kicks and punches at each other. One moment it looked like the blond was winning, but then, faster than any of them could see, Lee managed to put his foot forward, tripping the boy, and using his momentum to lay him into the snow.

"No fear!" Naruto protested, demanding a rematch. The older boy was more than happy to oblige, and soon they were once again sparring.

On his bench, Shikamaru let out a sigh. This was what always happened. Every year it always ended up with Naruto fighting someone. Letting out a grunt, he got up and walked over to the two other.

"Chouji? You heading home soon?"

The boy looked up at him, a painful expression on his face.

"Yeah, I think I should. I'm really not feeling well. I should probably go lie down."

Shikamaru nodded, that would probably be for the best. Without another word he turned and started on his way home, his friend catching up with him a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	7. December 6 - Coming home for Christmas

**A/N:  
><strong>'Winter is coming' :P  
>Well, maybe not as in game of thrones, but the snow is coming down for sure^^<p>

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06 - Coming home for Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>It was freezing outside and Kiba tucked himself into the reindeer fell as best as he could.<p>

The snow had fallen heavily the entire night and morning, making many roads in and out of Konoha hard to pass through. Knowing this, the boy had decided to set out to meet his sister, Hana, on her way home from a long term mission. He'd set out as soon as he could, bringing with him the sleigh they often had to use to transport sick or injured people with during the winter.

As he reached the border between the Fire nation and the Sound, he had chosen to stop. If he had continued his journey, he might have chosen a different path than his sister. Half an hour had passed, but still there was no sign of the brown-haired woman.

"Yo! Kiba!"

In the distance, Kiba could see a figure getting closer.

"Hana?" He narrowed his eyes, but the intense snowfall blocked his sight. Instead he closed his eyes, focusing on the smells round. His eyes shut open. "Hana! Oy! Over here!"

"Hi there, little guy." She walked over to her younger brother and ruffled his brown hair. "How's my baby brother been holding up?"

"Ey, cut it out, okay, sis?" The younger Inuzuka protested, a grin on his face. He'd really missed Hana. In ways, she'd been the mother character in his life, and Tsume, his real mother had played the part as the man in the house. Not that Kiba didn't love his mother, because he really did, but she wasn't exactly the type of woman that curled up in bed to read you a night time story. No, the one doing that had been Hana.

"Awe, but you're so cute coming to meet me here."

"Never mind that," Kiba blushed. "Get in the sleigh. I'm cold and I wanna get home before the storm gets even worse."

Hana smiled but did as she was told. She knew her little brother really liked being called cute and nice - though he would never admit that he did. A man was supposed to be strong and masculine, not cute. Still, she thought, Kiba is a better man than many others. He actually valued his more gentle nature, something Hana knew that most girls were searching for.

She looked up at studied her brother's features. She had just been away for a month, still, in a way it seemed like he had grown. What could it be? The woman wondered. She couldn't wait to get home again, to light the fire place and catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	8. December 7 - Hard working mice

**A/N:  
><strong>Some gifts are best when made then bought. This is something the Kunoichi of Konoha are aware of^^

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 - Hard working mice<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hand me the scissors, will you?" Ino asked, holding her hand out towards her dark haired peer.<p>

"Uhm… Here." The Hyuuga put the scissors in her friend's hand.

The Yamanaka girl thanked her friend and looked down at her handicraft again. It was nearly finished now. All that was left was to wrap it up and then she could fasten all the loose ends.

"What are you making, Ino?" Tenten was leaning forward in her seat, looking at the bundle of dark red threads.

"A scarf," Ino told her, a slight blush in her face. She had never been very good with craftwork, still, she was quite proud of being able to complete the craft. Holding it up, she let the others have a look at it. "What do you guys think?"

"You still haven't learned to count I see?" The pink haired girl remarked. The words were a bit harsh, but Ino knew, that even though it might didn't sound like it, her friend's words were just friendly teasing.

"Oh, shut up, forehead," She spat back. "I don't see you doing anything like this."

"Well, not all of us have the time to," Sakura bit back, snipping a thread of her own. "And if I had had the time to knit, you know my scarf would at least look like one."

"Sakura..." Hinata protested. That comment was just a little too much. "I-I think it looks good, Ino. Who is it for?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet," The blond girl lied. "Probably someone that I feel could make use it." She turned her attention to her rival once again. "So anyway, forehead, what are you so busy making over there?"

"A bedspread." Proudly she lifted the fabric high enough for the others to see. The fabric was of a light sky blue and had small white and blue birds of different kinds floating on it - looking like they were flying on the sky.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Tenten complimented. "You really have outdone yourself this time. I mean, wow! I would totally buy one of those if you'd let me."

A blush appeared in Sakura's cheeks and she lifted her hand, putting a stray hair behind her ear in an embarrassed motion.

"What are you doing over there, Tenten?" The blonde cut in, irritated by the fuss over some stupid bedsheet.

"Me? Well," Tenten looked down on the desk in front of her. "I'm not doing anything special, really, not like you guys. Basically. I'm just making some Christmas cards. You know, cutting paper figures and gluing them one before adding some glitter."

"That's cool! Who are you making them for?" Ino replied. She really loved the Christmas card tradition, and in her mind she noted that she had to make some herself when she got home.

"Everyone. I mean. In the beginning I was just thinking of you guys and my team, but then I thought: Why not, It's not like there is a terrible amount of work to do one, and I know that everyone will be happy to receive one."

"That-that is so nice" Hinata said, smiling at her friend. "If only I could have thought of that too..."

"You're free to join me if you like. All of you are. Just help me getting the rest of them finished and we can all sign them."

"You sure?" Sakura asked. "It's a nice offer, but, I mean, you put down a whole lot of-"

"Don't sweat it, okay?" The weapon kunoichi cut her off. "Think of it this way: You'll save me some time."

The other girls smiled and nodded.

"So, Hinata, you never told us what you were working on." Sakura noted, looking over at the shy girl.

"Ehm..." Fastening her needle, she held up her work in front of them.

"That's, That's. Oh my god, Hinata. That is some of the most beautiful embroidering I've ever seen! Where did you learn to do that?"

The Hyuuga girl blush tremendously at Tenten's compliment.

"Ehm… My mother showed me… I was thinking of giving this to her..."

"That is an awesome idea. Could you show me how to that that? I really wanna make some of my own!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"I think I'd probably fail at it, but I would like to give it a try."

The girls gathered around the Hyuuga heir, watching and listening to her explanation of the art. Who knew, maybe next year they all would give away an embroidery?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	9. December 8 - So this is xmas

**A/N:  
><strong>What are your thought's about Christmas? Do you have any? And have you listened to the actual lyrics of the Christmas songs?  
>Well, Shino has^^<p>

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08 - So this is xmas<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So this is xmas<em>  
><em>And what have you done<em>  
><em>Another year over<em>  
><em>And a new one just begun<em>  
><em>And so this is xmas<em>  
><em>I hope you have fun<em>  
><em>The near and the dear one<em>  
><em>The old and the young"<em>

A grunt left Shino. He was sitting by the kitchen table at his home, trying to eat his dinner. However, the sound of the radio kept interfering with his meal. The Aburame had never been one for music. None in his family had - probably because the music waves disturbed the frequencies they used to communicate with their insects. That was why they didn't listen to music. However, being the holidays, their always informative and non-musical broadcasting channel on the radio had decided to lighten the mood once in a while, giving their listeners a musical experience.

_"A very merry xmas_  
><em>And a happy new year<em>  
><em>Let's hope it's a good one<em>  
><em>Without any fear"<em>

'Without any fear'... Well, that would be a first. Everybody knew that it was impossible to have a year without fear. The wars were raging on, claiming more victims each and every day. There was no way it was all coming to an end just because the number on the calendar changed.

_"And so this is xmas_  
><em>For weak and for strong<em>  
><em>For rich and the poor ones<em>  
><em>The world is so wrong<em>  
><em>And so happy xmas<em>  
><em>For black and for white<em>  
><em>For yellow and red ones<em>  
><em>Let's stop all the fight<em>

_War is over, if you want it_  
><em>War is over now"<em>

The chiming of the chorus repeated itself over and over. Shino's eye started twitching. It was bad enough that it was music on, but this song? All lies and false hope. He got on his feet and walked over to the radio, turning it off. The silence fell, and the boy felt his body relax. He stared out into the room for a moment, his eyes distant, and then two words left his lips:

"Happy xmas"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	10. December 9 - A perfect fit

**A/N:  
><strong>This one I wrote when I was out shopping. Not for dresses - but for lots and lots of meat for a feast we were having. So yeah^^

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 09 - A perfect fit<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look at this, Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed, looking through a shop window. "I bet it would look amazing on you! I mean, it's like it was made for your curves!"<p>

"Uhm?" The Hyuuga-girl looked into the window and to about where her friend was pointing. "I- I don't..." Then the dress caught her eyes and her face burned up in a dark red.

"Awe, you're just too cute, aren't you?" The slightly older one of them teased. "Come on, let's go inside and put it on!" Getting hold on the shy kunoichi's hand, the brunette tried her best to drag her inside. In the end, Hinata gave up and followed hesitantly inside.

The shop was on that was popular with many of the girls in the village. The store sold all sorts and kinds of jewellery and accessories, but mostly they had dresses and more dresses.

"May I help you?" A girl about their age walked over to them. She was wearing a silver nameplate on her fashionable, yet simple, dress.

"Yeah," Tenten greeted and pushed Hinata forward. "My friend here would like to try on that white dress in the window. The fabric, is it silk?"

"It sure is," the cashier smiled as she went over to the window and took down the dress from its place. "And this is the last we have of its kind too."

"You hear that, Hinata? It's destiny!" The brunette's eyes were glowing with excitement

The Hyuuga had been a little overwhelmed since she entered the shop. The Hyuugas were a family of traditions and traditional clothing. And her parents were not the kind that took interest in the most fashionable clothing. Still, Hinata had secretly always wanted to go here, but had feared that she might embarrass herself with her lack of knowledge when it came to fabrics. However, hearing her use her cousin's favorite word to describe it, her mind cleared.

"Ehm, that is very kind of you, miss, but I do not think we can stay for that long." Then she turned to face her friend. "I thought we went to the stores so that we could find something for Neji..."

"A boy, huh?" The cashier teased. "If there is a boy in the picture, then you simply have to put it on. I can see that you have some amazing curves."

"That's what I told her too!" Tenten complied, overhearing the comments about her teammate. "Come on, Hinata. It won't take long. You just go in there and get changed now, okay?" Without really waiting for a reply, she almost pushed Hinata inside the dressing room, and the dress was handed to her over the curtain.

For a moment the Hyuuga heir hesitated. She really did not like changing in front of people, and even though the curtain covered her, you could never know when someone might pull it aside. Still, she looked down at the dress, it was such a beautiful dress. It could not hurt to try it on now, could it?

"How is it going in there?" Tenten's sudden question made Hinata jump.

"Ehm! Almost ready!" Quickly she dropped her clothes and put the dress over her head, letting it slide down her body. It felt so soft, and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that the other girls had been right. It really did fit her perfectly.

"What's taking you so long?"

The curtain was pulled aside, making the shy girl squeal as Tenten peeped in.

"Take it easy, it's only me." Then she noticed the dress. "Wow! You look amazing!"

"Yes, truly." The other girl agreed, peeping in from the other side of the curtain.

"Uhm..." Hinata mumbled, embarrassed by all the attention. Should she take the dress? It really looked good on her, and she really like it, but...

"Okay, now get your clothes back on. I'll take care of the payment."

"No, I-" Hinata protested.

"I won't take no for an answer." Tenten insisted, a small smile on her face. "This will be my present for you, okay?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment longer, but realized that there was no arguing with her friend. Also, she really did like the dress...

"Okay. Thank you so much. But… can we please look for the gift now? It is not long before my father expects me home"

"Yeah, sure! I know just the place!" The brown opened the door and walked outside. Behind her, the Hyuuga let out a sigh. That was what she had said before entering this shop too...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	11. December 10 - A long way from home

**A/N:  
><strong>Did you think that I was gonna leave out the Sand Team? Well, if you did, then you were wrong^^

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - A long way from home<strong>

* * *

><p>The weather was coming down and the amount made it a little more difficult for many of the Konoha-citizens to get from door to door. Outside the city walls the snowstorm was even heavier, and few were able to move through it at all.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

Gaara sent his older brother a glare. Of course he wasn't sure if this was the right way. How the hell could he be? There was nothing to be seen but this damned snow.

"Gaara...?"

"What?!" The redhead snapped and turned to the one talking to him.

The brown haired girl took a step back, a nervous expression on her face.

"I," Gaara let out a sigh and took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Matsuri. I did not mean to frighten you. What was it that you wanted to ask of me?"

A small smile appeared on her face as Matsuri looked at her mentor. She had been more than surprised when he, a few days ago, had called her out during her training with the other kunoichi, and asked her if she'd be interested in joining him and his siblings on a visit to their allies. At first she hadn't know what to answer, but when she' seen the look in his eyes, she couldn't say no. It must have taken much of him to come and ask her, and the fact that he even had asked her, made the young girl feel really privileged.

"I'm not entirely sure, but isn't that the pinetree that-"

"Yeah, she's right." Kankuro agreed. "That means were supposed to turn, right?"

"I think so too. Good job, Matsuri." The eldest sibling commented, praising the young girl. "Let's turn here, Gaara. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not stay out here the whole day."

The leader didn't respond, but shifted his direction accordingly to their comments. Behind him, the other followed and a few hours later, the gate to Konoha came into sight.

"We made it!" Kankuro exclaimed. He'd had had doubts about this whole journey ever since they had encountered the snow, and when it had seemed as if they'd been lost back there, he'd felt really uncomfortable.

They reached the gate and could see a gathering of people standing in front of them, welcoming them.

"Yeah, this is all great and stuff, but where are we staying? Not to be a joykiller or anything, but I just want to get to bed." Temari said, exhausted by the long journey behind her.

"Well, about that..." Naruto scratched the back of his head, a nervous laugh escaping him. "There seem to be a little problem..."

"What…?" Temari's left eyebrow jumped up dangerously. She couldn't help but feel she knew where this conversation was going. "What exactly are you talking about? …."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	12. December 11 - The thought that counts

**A/N:  
><strong>Okay, so this is one of the first chapters I wrote and I really love how it turned out. I remember that I wrote it the day after the final chapter of the manga was released, and I was really upset with it - and I ended up writing this one to show my passion. So yeah, I really hope you enjoy this - cause it's actually one of my favorites.

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - It's the thought that counts<strong>

* * *

><p>It was snowing heavy outside the window as Ino Yamanaka closed the door behind her. It was such a day where she'd rather chose to stay at home and watch a movie, but not today. She'd agreed to meet up with her teammate and she was looking forward to seeing him. The wind was blowing cold, and she tried to hide herself in the thick coat. She should have remembered to bring her scarf. Why hadn't she brought it with her? Oh well, it didn't make sense to dwell on that. She breathed out, a little cloud forming in the air as she did, and then hurried toward their meeting point.<p>

The park was empty when she arrived. She looked left and right, but he was nowhere to be seen. ' I swear that if that lazy bum has forgotten about me and is laying on the couch right now…' she clenched her fists, thinking of what she should do.

"Ehm…" A nervous voice behind her made her spin around. "Don't tell me that you were just thinking of me?" His face got a shade paler as he saw her expression. "Ehm, okay. Sorry okay, my mom told me to-"

He was cut off by the girl shuffling a package into his chest.

"Here" she mumbled, taking a few steps backwards. "It's your Christmas gift."

"A-" Shikamaru looked bewildered down at the package. It was of the size of a shoebox and was draped in a pale, pink wrapping. "Ino, you know that there's still two weeks until Christmas, right?"

"Oh, shut up and just open it, okay?" she commanded, a slight red color appeared on her cheeks.

The boy looked at her for a second. What was she up to? He knew that his female teammate often had the strangest thoughts and ideas, but to start Christmas two weeks ahead was something new. He looked down at the package. Ever since he was little the Nara-family and the Yamanaka-family had exchanged gifts during Christmas. Earlier this had been one gift for each member given by the total members of the other family, but this time it didn't look like that.

"Are you gonna open it or not?"

"Shouldn't I wait until-" he was cut off by her quickly stepping forward and jerking the present back. "Ey, Ino. No fair!"

"I thought you said you didn't want it." She teased, pulling the package away as he reached for it. "No, no, I'm not giving it back to you."

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Ino's body suddenly froze in the movement, and she felt herself fall forward. As she was close to hitting the frozen ground beneath her, her legs suddenly reacted, keeping her from falling.

"Ey!" She protested.

"Thought you could get away with it now, did you?" He sent her a teasing smile and walked towards her, making her meet him on the halfway. As were a face to face, he stopped and looked down at the present, making her do the same. He lifted his hands against her and gently prying the box from her hands into his own. "Thank you."

There was nothing Ino could do. She could have tried to fight back and get herself out of his hold, but she knew that she'd probably fail. Shikamaru's chakra control and techniques were strong, and most of her training had been focused on precision, not strength. Still, did she want to break free? Didn't she want him to open the present and see what she had given him?

"Let's see…" He tugged on the ribbon, opening the present carefully. Ino felt her heartbeat raise as he did, eagerly waiting for his reaction. He lifted aside the paper and uncovered her gift. "Heh, nice…" he commented, looking down on the dark red fabric.

Ino gulped. Did he like it? She knew it wasn't the prettiest or best knitted scarf in the world, but she had tried. She thought of the idea on his birthday, hearing him complain about the cold breeze making them notice that fall was on its way. As she'd gotten home that day, she'd asked her mother – a prime example of a housewife, to teach her how to knit. Countless hours later a scarf had been born, and although it still had a few misshaped parts, it still managed to keep the one wearing it warm and cozy.

"Ehm, were you not paying attention when doing this? I mean, really, this looks like it has been made in the dark."

His words stung her. He really didn't like it. It wasn't good enough. What had she been thinking? Of course it wasn't. Shikamaru's mother was probably the only person in the village that was better at needlework and knitting than her mother, and hers wasn't anywhere close to looking like anything in compareson.

"Ehm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." The boy hurried to apologize. Noticing her face he had probably realized what he'd said, and what it might have sounded like. "Really, it's not that's it bad – it's actually quite good to have been made you!"

One look from Ino and he shut up.

"So, it's no good?"

"No, no, not like that. I mean… Of course it's not of best quality – but I can see that you really tried." His eyes widened. "Aah!" He rubbed his neck, slight panic visibly in his eyes. "I guess I should just shut up, right?"

Ino didn't answer. It was as she'd feared. The gift was no good, but still he tried to be nice.

"Aw, come on!" The pineapple-head complained. "Why do I always get in such troublesome situations!" Frustrated, he let his hands run through his hair. Doing so, he noticed that Ino was still mimicking his moves. "Ah, sorry." He let the jutsu fall and as he did, he saw Ino, now able to move on her own, start shivering. "Um, are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine..." she mumbled between chattering teeth.

"No you're not." The boy stepped forward, closing the gap between them and unfolded the scarf. "Here."

"But," Ino looked at the scarf, unsure what to feel. "It's for you."

"Ah, why do you always have to be so troublesome?"

"I-"

Before she could get out a word, the boy threw the scarf in the air, putting one end around Ino, and the other around himself.

"Will it be okay like this?" he asked, a shade of pink in his cheeks.

"Yeah," Ino smiled, hiding her slightly red face in the scarf. "It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	13. December 12 - The Christmas Star

**A/N:  
><strong>?

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - The Christmas Star<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome."<p>

"I-" The young boy looked up at the tall girl in front of him. He might have been somewhere around five years old, and his big chocolate eyes made Ino like the boy instantly. "I want a star!"

Ino smiled back at him.

"A star?"

"Yes! " The boy confirmed. "Mom said you'd give me a star."

Ino wrinkled her forehead. What could the boy be talking about? A star… a star… Ah!

"Did she say a 'Christmas Star'?"

"Yes! A star! I want a star!"

Ino smiled and nodded to the boy and went over to the window display. The 'Euphorbia Pulcherrima', commonly known as the 'Poinsettia', was one of the most popular flowers to buy in the winter holiday. It was because of this that it was often referred to as 'The Christmas Star' by the locals. The plant was a shub and and bore dark green dentale leaves, and another layer of leaves that people often mistook for flower petals because of their groupings and colors. This year thay had a big variation of colors. Orange, cream, pink, white and the always popular red.

"Did she say what color it should be?"

The boy stumbled over to her and leaned so close to the plants that his nose almost touched the plant. He let his eyes wander from flower to flower, studying all of them in turn.

"Just take your time, okay?" Ino walked over to the cashier's desk again and looked down on what she'd been doing as the boy had entered.

"Christmas food in 7 letters..." her mumbled to herself. The Yamanaka girl had never been good with crosswords. Normally she didn't even bother to pick it up, but during Christmas, she always ended up doing the one in the newspaper. It wasn't so much for the fun of it, no, Ino could think of many things she'd rather do than sit inside with a dictionary. No, the reason she was doing it was because the Hokage each year gave two weeks worth of vacation to the winner of the crossword.

"I want pink!" The boy shouted out, making Ino jump in surprise.

She got off her seat and picked up the flower the boy was pointing at.

"This one, right?"

"Yes!"

They walked over to the counter and Ino found a box to put the flower down in.

"Here you go," she smiled as she handed him the box. "Be careful on your way home, okay?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and, with his other hand, he handed her a couple coins.

"Is that enough?" He asked nervously.

Ino looked down and counted the money.

"It's more than enough," she gave him one of the coins back. "Here is your change. Now, make sure to go right back to you mom, okay?" She helped the boy with the door and waved as he waddled down the street.

"Such a cute kid..." She smiled to herself as she let her eyes follow him as he disappeared down the street and around the corner.

"They really are cute at that age."

Ino jumped, she hadn't realized that she wasn't alone. Behind her stood a beautiful woman with brown hair.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Kurenai." Ino hurried to open the door to let the genjutsu specialist inside.

"Thank you, Ino." The woman entered the shop and looked around herself. "I see it's been quite a while since I last visited. The shop is really looking beautiful this year." Her eyes fell on the paper stars glued to the window. "Did you make those?"

"Hmm?" Ino let her gaze follow Kurenai's finger, and her cheeks turned a little red. "Yeah… They're looking kinda silly aren't they?"

"I don't think so. I really think it makes a positive change."

Ino mumbled her thanks and closed the door behind them.

"So, I guess you're here to get the usual?" She asked, referring to the jounin's yearly Christmas visit.

"Yes," Kurenai sent her young friend a smile. "And this year I think I'll buy two."

"Two?" Ino inquired.

"Yes, one red and one white." She walked over to the plants and picked out two of them. "Could you give me a card too?" Kurenai asked as she placed them on the counter.

"Sure, here you go." The girl handed over a card together with the change. "Merry Christmas."

"And wish Asuma a Merry Christmas from me." She teased as the woman opened the door.

Kurenai's face flushed up, but then she nodded and left.

Inside the shop, Ino smiled. Asuma would love the flower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>So, if you're unfamiliar with this flower - or maybe you just wanna learn some more? Here are some facts and background for today's chapter.

The association between the flower, Poinsettias, and Christmas began in 16th-century Mexico, where legend tells of a girl who was too poor to provide a gift for the celebration of Jesus' birthday and was inspired by an angel to gather weeds from the roadside and place them in front of the church altar. Crimson blossoms sprouted from the weeds and became beautiful poinsettias.

Poinsettias are popular Christmas decorations in homes, churches, offices, and elsewhere across North America. They are available in large numbers from grocery, drug, and hardware stores. In the United States, December 12 is National Poinsettia Day.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	14. December 13 - Pretty in a dress

**A/N:  
><strong>Okay, so this one was annoying me for a while. I really wanted to do a piece on this tradition, but I really couldn't figure out a way to do it. But, in the ends, I managed to do it.

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Pretty in a dress<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hand me that wand, would you?"<p>

Gaara stood still, ignoring his brother's request on purpose.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you're still mad about it."

"..."

"Geez, really Gaara? I know you don't like being social and stuff, but really, man. Put on the dress. It's Christmas."

The boy, that so many feared, looked up at brother with disgust in his eyes. Who was the one who had invented this tradition? That was what Gaara wanted to know. If he was still alive… Well, then he wouldn't be for much longer.

"Well, make sure you're the one to tell Temari, okay?" The older brother shrugged his shoulders and then he left his sibling alone in the room.

Irritated, Gaara let his fingers feel the white fabric underneath his fingers. What would have obsessed a man to impose such a holiday; a holiday where all, males as well as females, had to wear a dress?

"Uhm, Gaara?"

He turned around as he heard his student approach.

"You should get dressed soon. I don't think it's long until we're going..."

At first the sand ninja was unsure what to reply. The whole idea was idiotic - and especially here in Konoha; where they knew nothing about the tradition to start with. Still, they used to do it back in Suna… He took a look at the girl. Just as Kankuro, she had dressed up in a white, long tunic but instead of wearing the strange cone shaped hat with golden stars and a wand, she had a silver band around her head and a lit candle in her hand.

"Gaara?"

He quickly averted his eyes and turned back toward his own getup. Letting out a sigh, he lifted the fabric up and jerked it down over his head in one motion. If he had to do it, then he would like to get it over with as quickly as he could. He turned back towards the girl and passed by her, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

"Fine, let's get this over with..."

"Your hat!" The girl called out as he opened the door to the outside. "Here," She quickly caught up with him and handled him a cone shaped hat of his own. "And here is your wand too."

Gaara murmured under his breath but accepted the item in her hand. He was still uncertain whether to go through with this so, before he could change his mind, he walked through the door.

* * *

><p>They met up with the older sand siblings outside the back door of the local beef restaurant. Earlier that week, Temari had contacted the owner and they had gotten permission to enter that way. A man let them inside and showed them to a private room that led out to the restaurant.<p>

"Are you guys ready?" The tall girl asked as the man left them. She looked at her friends in turn, receiving nods as she looked at them. As her eyes fell on Gaara, there was no confirming nod, but being his sister, Temari knew that if he was wasn't going to participate, he would already have left. She turned back front again and took a deep breath. "Okay, guys. It's time." She opened the curtain that separated them from the restaurant's main room, and as she did, she started to sing.

_Upon this brilliant sea, a star of silver,_  
><em>Across the gentle waves, the wind is sweeping.<em>  
><em>Come help my little boat sail swiftly to the shore,<em>  
><em>Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!<em>

All eyes followed them as they entered the dining area. It was particularly full today. The sand siblings had made sure to invite all their friends to share a meal. They had, however, not expected the entertainment. The Sand villagers walked slowly in a row. First came Temari, dressed in a white dress with a red sash for a belt, and with a crown of pine tree holding six burning candlelights on her hair that she has worn loose today. Behind her, Kankuro followed, leading Gaara and Matsuri.

_A sea that is so calm, a wind that's playful,_  
><em>A sailor's guarantee, forget what ails you,<em>  
><em>And he shouts from his heart, with all affection,<em>  
><em>Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!<em>

They walked down between the rows of the guests. As they passed by, they could hear mumbling and questions, and some of their friends even waved in their direction. Still, their performance had not reached its end, and they ignored their surrounding crowd.

_Each hour to linger more, this lovely evening,_  
><em>Each breath is filled with air, so fresh and welcome,<em>  
><em>Come help my little boat sail swiftly to the shore,<em>  
><em>Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!<em>

The song was coming to an end, and as they made their way to the part of the restaurant where they had seen their friends sitting. When they had finished they all stood still. For a moment it was silent, but then Sakura put her hands together, and the others followed. Soon the whole restaurant applauded them.

"Temari? What are you wearing?" Naruto asked as the group sat down at the table..

"It's a crown of lights," She answered, grabbing a menu. "I'm the leader of the group, the Santa Lucia."

"Okay? But what's up with your hair? I mean, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but I don't really-"

"It's a custom!" She snapped, cutting him off. "Besides, I don't want my hair on fire..."

"Sorry!" The blonde boy waved his hand apologetic in front of him.

"Nevermind.." She focused on the menu again. "Waiter!"

It sure was different spending the holidays away from home. Still, it seemed as the Konoha ninjas weren't costumed to the Luchia celebrating. Did that signify that she might get introduced to some new traditions as well?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Hi, you guys. I know that not all of the tradition that I mention in my stories are known to everyone, so I've chosen to include a little information part here in the bottom for those of you that are unfamiliar with today's theme:

Lucia of Syracuse is also known as Saint Lucy and Santa Lucia, was a young Christian martyr who died during the Diocletianic Persecution. Lucy's feast is on 13 December, in Advent. Her feast once coincided with the Winter Solstice, the shortest day of the year before calendar reforms, so her feast day has become a festival of light.

This is particularly seen the in Scandinavian countries, with their long dark winters. There, a young girl dressed in a white dress and a red sash (as the symbol of martyrdom) carries palms and wears a crown or wreath of candles on her head. In both Norway and Sweden, girls dressed as Lucy carry rolls and cookies in procession as songs are sung. It is said that to vividly celebrate St. Lucy's Day will help one live the long winter days with enough light.

Oh, and then there is the song. I've never read the lyrics of the English one before. I mean, why would I? I'm raised with the Norwegian one - and I think that it's great that I can the first stanza of the original Italian one. Anyway, in the search for an English one I found this one that is as close to the original Italian one as it could while still working with the melody. It's kinda fun actually, because the lyrics are totally different from the Norwegian one. In our version we sing about a Lucia walking around in our homes lightening the candles to comfort us, while this one is about a boat. Still, I think that it's really fun that I learned something new.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	15. December 14 - A castle in the snow

**A/N:  
><strong>It's kinda funny, but this plot was sooo different from what I ended up writing. Still, I like how it turned out. I really wish that I could be there though :P

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - A castle in the snow<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, covering the village hidden in the leaf with warm colors of red, orange, yellow and pink.<p>

"It's so beautiful..." Hinata murmured. The Hyuuga heir was looking up at the sky, admiring its beauty. Though the light might suggest it, it wasn't late in the day. The two genin had just finished eating the dinner Kiba had prepared on the bonfire.

"I think we're good to go now."

The girl turned and sent a blinding smile in direction of her teammate. Thought the village's genins had been excused from their missions during the holidays, team eight had still taken one last job.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Come on, Hinata." The boy interrupted. "Why is it that you doubt my building skills? Have you ever seen me fail in building one?"

"Ehm..." The truth was that the girl never had seen her friend make any igloos before, and judging on the appearance of this one; it didn't seem like he had much experience. "Well, no, but..."

"But what?" He turned and walked back over to the opening of the asymmetrical pile of snow. As he did, a dark nose appeared out from the dark, and was followed by the body of the Inuzuka dog. "See? Akamaru thinks that it's okay too. You gotta at least give it a try."

With no more excuses, Hinata walked over to the others and looked inside. Even though the construction looked questionable from the outside, the inside actually looked quite nice. Taking a deep breath she lowered her head and crawled inside. The room was bigger than she had imagined.

"Wow, this is amazing, Kiba. Where did you learn to make this?" She asked, her voice filled with awe.

"Well," The boy boasted. "It's included in the training of mountain search and rescue dogs. Even though Akamaru is not going to be one professionally, I joined the course my sister held last year. I know it's not the best looking one, but it should, ah, it will be fine." He hurried to ensure her as he saw the nervous wrinkles returning to her face. "Anyway, just make yourself comfortable, okay? I'll get our stuff."

Hinata gave him a small nod, and the boy disappeared outside again. Feeling the snow underneath her, the girl moved around in search of the best sleeping area. She soon found it. In one side of the Igloo the ground seemed to be tucked with more snow than the rest of the construction. Had he done that on purpose? The girl wondered. A smile appeared on her face. She knew he had. Even though Kiba could seem wild and a bit thoughtless, he seemed to be aware of the little things. Just like this sleeping arrangement.

"Look out!"

Hinata looked up just in time to see her sleeping bag flying in from the opening. She snatched it out of the air gracefully, but as she did, another one followed. Dropping the first one, she caught it.

"Nice catch." Kiba complimented as he crawled inside. In his arms he was carrying all the other equipment they had brought with them. It was a bit too much for him, and Hinata hurried over to help her friend place it all on the opposite side of the bed area.

When they were done, Hinata went back to the sleeping bags and them, putting them down on the provisional bed.

The team had been excited when they had received the mission to guard the wall from the outside. This was a mission they had completed more than once before, but they had never done it in the winter season. Unlike many other guarding missions, this one did not consist of surveillance. The job was not to stay awake and alert the night through, but simply be close if something were to happen. This had led to many late evenings with bonfires and stories before the three humans and the dog went to sleep in the tents.

"Too bad Shino couldn't join us this time..." She sighed as all the preparations for the night were made.

"Yeah," The Inuzuka agreed. "But what could we do? I mean, it's not like we could move the date of the mission or anything..."

"I guess you're right..."

"Kiba?"

"Hmm?" The boy tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Do you think we could we do another one of these when he gets back?"

"Sure! Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	16. December 15 - All those little birds

**A/N:  
><strong>There are others than human that celebrate Christmas. How? Well, read and you will find out^^

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - All those little birds<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dude, stop that, okay?"<p>

The Aburame boy stopped the flow of insects in their attack on the little bids, and then turned around.

"What I do is up to me, is it not?" He asked, giving the visitor a glare. "I don't expect someone like you to be able to understand."

"Hold it, man. What are you talking about? Why shouldn't I?" Kankuro threw up his arms as another glare was sent in his direction. "Okay, okay, I know you're pissed, alright. But you don't have to blame me for the fact that your insects have been eaten. It's not like I'm the one munching on them!"

Shino frowned, but the puppet master was right. It was the birds he should blame, not the boy.

It had now been two days since the guests from Sunagakure had arrived. Shino could still remember that he hadn't planned on going, but that Kiba and Hinata had forced him to, telling him that it would be seen as incredibly rude not to welcome the four travelers. So he had gone there, expecting nothing more than watching them enter the gates and then giving them a nod before heading home again. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought he would be forced to take one of them back with him to stay there for the holidays. No, that was not what he had expected at all.

Naruto was the one to blame. When deciding to invite their neighbors over, that idiot Naruto had insisted on taking the responsibility for their guests. Well, it seemed like all he had done was send them the invitation. Arriving, it became clear that no proper plans had been made for their living arrangements, and it seemed like Naruto had planned for all four of them staying at his place. As if that could ever be an opinion. Even though Shino himself never had visited the Uzumaki lair, he'd heard plenty from their peers. From what he had gathered, Naruto's apartment would not only lack the space, but the environment and mess would probably also make all of them sick.

So, in the end, it ended up with the four guests splitting up to live with different people. The girls had both gone to stay with the Hyuuga-family, Gaara had for some reason insisted on staying with Naruto, and before he knew what was happening, he was walking home with the puppet master.

"Hey! I know!" Kankuro seemed excited "We could make one of those hay-things that Ino talked about the other day!"

"Ino?" The Aburame raised an eyebrow. He had not heard anything about hay or how it could possibly solve his problem.

"Yeah, I heard her tell Matsuri about it when we arrived. Some kind of special treat, consisting of hay, that the birds loved or something." His explanation earned nothing but a skeptical glance for his host. "You know," he added, gesticulated with both his hands. "So that they eat that instead of your gross bugs."

"..."

"Ehm, I..."

Shino turned and walked away before he could hear what the other boy had to say. It was in the midst of shopping time, and he had to wait in a line of several customers, but at least he was able to collect three golden sheaves. As the boy returned home, he could not help but letting a little smile appear in the corner of his mouth. Such a simple idea. Still, if it worked, he would not complain.

He entered the gate to his house and headed right towards the fence furthest away.

"That should do it." The bug-boy said as he fastened the last thread and stepped back to have a look at his efforts. The sheaves were hanging nicely in the corner of the yard and, as soon as Shino stepped away from it, the births he had seen earlier, gathered, nipping to the treat.

"Let's see if there's any truth to this…" Slowly, Shino let his bugs out and into the open air. The whole time he focused on the birds - contempt on not losing any more bugs that day. As his cloud of insects reached the number of thousand, the boy let out a pleased snort. The insect master then went inside and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

As they had eaten, the two of them left the kitchen. Kankuro was rubbing his belly, pleased with the Leaf's food, and was looking forward to spend the rest of the day on the couch.

"It's time to go out and do some more training."

"What?" Kankuro wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. "What, again?"

"Your idea worked perfectly. I have to say I'm satisfied by the result. Because the birds now are focused on eating, I now have the ability to strengthen myself." Pulling on his jacket sleeves, Shino stepped over to the usual training area behind his house.. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, man…" Inside, the puppet master let out a sign. "Guess there is nothing else to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	17. December 16 - Wanna build a snowman?

**A/N:  
><strong>Okay, so I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter. Why? Well, I don't know. I guess it might be because of the characters and the setting. I just really enjoy the whole idea behind it :3

So yeah, make sure you leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Do you wanna build a snowman?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark when Gaara opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around him, and as he did, his eyes grew accustomed to the dark. The sand ninja was in a room with wood panels on the wall, and for a moment he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered. He was in Naruto's room. Letting out a sigh, he got up from the mattress and stood up, looking over the room once more. The blond boy was sleeping in the bed. Judging the light, it was still early morning, and Naruto wouldn't wake up for several hours.<p>

Gaara had always been a morning person. So, without walking his friend, he got dressed and went outside. It was freezing. When they first had arrived, Gaara hadn't noticed the temperature much. When he thought of it, it was possible that his sand had kept the cold outside by using the heat stored between the grains, but now, all the sand had gotten cold, and so had Gaara.

He walked for awhile, studying the scenery around. The physical activity kept him warm, and Gaara decided that he would head over to the training grounds for a bit of practice. The area was abandoned as Gaara had foreseen. Not that it bothered him, it was actually good. Being here by himself meant he wouldn't need to hold back.

* * *

><p>"Yoho!"<p>

Gaara lowered his hand and the sand returned to his gourd. Two hours of training had done him good.

"You're up early," His apprentice asked as she walked over to him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Matsuri." Gaara greeted. He looked at her and noticed she was wearing a dark brown coat he hadn't seen before. "Have you been shopping?"

"Shopping?" The girl looked confused at him, then, following his gaze, she smiled. "Ah. no. This isn't mine. The Hyuuga's lent it to me. They say that it's not good for a girl to be freezing. Still, I think I might wanna buy one."

Gaara nodded. From what he knew about the Hyuuga family, he knew that they were a family of principal and practicality. It sure fitted the female, Hinata was it?, to lend it to Matsuri.

"Do…" Matsuri suddenly looked away, scratching her leg with her foot.

"..." Gaara let his eyes rest on her.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She mumbled, a shade of pink appearing in her cheek. "You don't have to," she hurried to say, waving her hands in front of her. "I just heard Hinata and her sister talk about it, and it sounded fun."

"..."

"I guess it's a little silly," she let out an empty laugh. "I mean, it's something kids do, and-"

"What is a snowman?"

"It-It's a sculpture you make of snow," Matsuri stumbled over her words, surprised by his answer. "You make big round balls of snow and, and then you put them on top of each other."

"..." Gaara twitched one of his fingers and a small amount of sand flowed from the gourd. Spinning his finger, the sand in front of him gathered into a figure.

Matsuri gasped. It was a perfect snowman! Well, except the material.

"That's amazing, Gaara!" She told him. "That's just as it's supposed to look! Now, if you just can make it in snow..." She sat down on the ground, and for a moment she thought he'd refuse, but then he knelt down beside her and touched the snow with his hands. "Can you make the big one?"

Gaara nodded and gathered snow in his hands, but then he stopped, a puzzled face on his face.

"Gaara?"

"I..." Then he shook his head. "No… It is fine." It felt strange to touch the snow like this. It almost felt like sand, and as if by instinct, he had tried to control it. Naturally it hadn't worked, but for a second there he'd been struck by the feeling of having lost his abilities.

"Well, okay," Matsuri smiled at him as she walked a few steps to the side where she sat down to gather snow of her own. "I'll make the middle one if that's okay?" She didn't get an answer from him, but she took that as a confirmation. Gaara was one to tell when he didn't agree.

Matsuri curled the snow into a small ball and rolled it, watching it as it grew bigger and bigger. A minute later she stopped and looked down at her snowball, and after measuring it with her eyes, she decided that it was time to bring it to the body.

"Gaara?" She had stopped and was now looking up at the sand-wielder, noticing his unfamiliar struggling expression. Confused, she moved her glance to the pile of snow in front of him, and it was indeed a pile - not a ball. "Gaara?" she repeated as she sat down beside her mentor. She had never seen him anywhere close to this. What was happening to him?

"I..." He tries, his voice thick with wonder. "I-I can't do it. The snow… It doesn't..." His bewildered face made Maturi want to smile, but she quickly resisted and put a calming hand on his shoulder. Back when they had first met, a physical contact like that would have upset him, and she would never have repeated it. However, her being his student had brought them closer than anyone would have imagined. They were not best friends, no, Naruto had taken that spot, but they both had a mutual understanding - and even respect, for each other.

"Gaara, I have an idea." Matsuri said as she looked at him.

Gaara lifted his gaze and looked up at her as he listened to her idea. As she finished, he nodded. Though he wasn't fully satisfied with the situation, her idea was a good one.

"So… what do you think?"

Gaara didn't reply, but he let the sand flow from his gourd, once again turning it into the shape of a snowman. Then, with a concentrated wrinkle in the corner of his eye, he put it down on the ground beside them. He twisted his fingers, and in front of them the sand turned hard and firm. First then did Gaara relax.

"Wow! It really looks great." Matsuri complimented as she looked over the sandman. "And who says we gotta do it their way? Personally I think the sandman is better. It wouldn't melt away as theirs do."

Gaara couldn't help but smile. Though he would probably refuse to admit it to anyone, he really enjoyed being around Matsuri. For some reason it seemed as her carefree spirit and playfulness was having an effect on him as well. He had chosen to ignore and dismiss the idea of it when he first became responsible for her, but as they had spent more and more time together, he had noticed that his own mood was changing; that he tolerated more from those surrounding him.

Years back, he had been certain that the only thing he could ever trust was his sand. It had always been there - while those closest to him all had stayed away or betrayed him. But lately he'd been thinking. Maybe he didn't need the sand to protect him? Maybe other means could replace it? Friends, family... The sand hadn't been able to keep the cold away, but she had...

Turning his back on her, a smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. Even though the winter was cold and unknown, maybe it still wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>So, I really hope you liked it, and if you did, make sure to follow me here on ff - cause if you liked this one, I know you're gonna like my upcoming GaaMatsu multi-chapter story.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	18. December 17 - A work of art

**A/N:  
><strong>Time to do some more baking! This time it's the glorious team Gai! I wonder what they are making…. And will they succeed?

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - A work of art<strong>

* * *

><p>It was beautiful! Simply perfection! The lines were perfect, the white color shining as the whites and cleanest snow that ever existed.<p>

Lee took a few steps back to take in the full impression of their hard work. He had spent most of the day locked in the kitchen with his best friend and mentor, working hard on building this masterpiece of a house.

"Ehm, Lee?" Tenten asked. She and Neji had chosen to go shopping during the morning, and was first now showing up at the home of the working genius.

"Yes, Tenten, what is it?"

"Well, I don't think that it's supposed to be like that."

"What ever do you mean, Tenten? Isn't our house the most beautiful you have ever laid your eyes on? Don't you wish that you could enter it?`that you could live-"

"She don't" Neji's cut him off. "And neither would I - or any other living being. Look at it, Lee" He pointed at the gingerbread house. "It's crooked, it had holes in the walls - not to mention in the roof. That person that would live there would have to be dead or dying and unable to escape from it."

"..."

"Neji..." Tenten

"It's not that bad," she lied, putting her hand on Lee's shoulder to comfort him. "There is some room for room for improvement-"

"Some." The Hyuuga snorted. The house was a disaster.

"And," Tenten continued, ignoring Neji, "If you'd like, we could all work together on the next one?"

Tears started filling up the eyes of the green beast and and nodded as he dried off his nose on his sleeve.

"Great. Now go clean up. I'll cut the pieces in the meantime, and Neji..." She looked around the kitchen. "Oh, Neji. Grab a cup and make some new icing sugar."

Lee nodded in agreement and went over to the bathroom, and as he disappeared around the corner, Neji walked over to Tenten.

"Why..." He muttered displeased.

"Oh, come on Neji. I know you don't like doing this, but would you like to have that thing on the table?" she made a gesture in direction of the already made house. "No you wouldn't," she answered for him. "and the holidays are about doing stuff together, so drop the pouting. It will only make it even worse."

Neji stood still for a moment, but then he nodded. A new house would definitely be preferred compared what they had now, and, if it would take just a couple of hours, he thought it might be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	19. December 18 - A Christmas tree

**A/N:  
><strong>You can't celebrate Christmas without a nice, green three, now can you? In today's chapter the young ninjas are looking for the perfect three to bring home.

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Sorry about the grammar, but this chapter has yet to be betaed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - A Christmas tree<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, my dear friends! Isn't this a wonderful day?"<p>

The positive boy was met with nothing but glares and mumbling as they kep moving further into the forest.

"So what do you think?" Lee continiued, not taking notice to the others lack of entusiasm. "Where should we go now?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" The Inuzuka boy complained. He had been forced out of his bed before dawn that morning, only to learn that his jumpsuits wearing friend had volunteered some guys, including himself, to go out and butcher a tree. "Don't this one look good enough?" Kiba pointed at the nearest tree.

"No, no, no!" Lee protested. That tree is way to furry!"

"Furry?" Neji, who had stayed quiet the whole journey, raised an eyebrow. "How can a three be classified as 'furry'. No," he added, as he saw his teammate open his mouth, "I do not wish for an explanation. All I wish for is to get a tree so that I can get home to my duties. Not everyone had the time to run around in the forest to look for an unimportant tree."

"Unim-!" The hard working genius lost his words. Never in his life had he heard something that horrible.

"Yes," the Hyuuga repeated, a wicked smile on his face. "A tree itself would be just fine, but the fact that we have been running through this forest for an hour now; that is the definition of unnecessary work."

"You're wrong, Neji!" Lee's voice was dead serious. "A Christmas tree is what bring everyone together. Friends, family. Without a tree they won't gather, they won't sing or exchange gifts. Without the tree, there won't be Christmas. Don't you agree, Kiba? Isn't a Christmas tree the sole and most important symbol of the holidays?"

"Well, I-"

"And if you see the tree as the symbol of your friendship, shouldn't you try to find a tree worthy of the friendship that you're trying to express?"

Kiba had suddenly a feeling of being glared at from both sides. Whatever side he took would make one in the group not pleased with him. This is how Tenten must feel, he thought with a sigh. That poor girl really deserved more credit that she got for being able to stay sane in between these two guys.

"I guess the tree is important in some way," He started, and as the words left his tongue, he could feel the stinging gaze of the Hyuuga. "but," he hurried to add, "I think that the most important time is to spend the hollidays with tose people, and that you have good times with them, and not bad ones. I think that the others will be happy whatever three we bring home, as long as we can be there with them to share the events."

The two of them had to come to a sudden halt not to crash into Lee. Without a warning, he was stopped, and looked into thin air.

"Lee?" The Inuzuka asked.

"You..." He paused as he swallowed. "You're right, Kiba. You really are." He turned and focused his eyes on the boys. "Let's get the best tree we can see, and then, let's return with it to the village!"

Together, the boys looked around them. there were many trees to choose between, but after half an hour, they had finally picked out a nice, green tree.

"You did remember to bring an ax, didn't you?" Neji asked as he looked at the little equipment his teammate had brought with him.

For a moment the Konoha's beautiful, green, wild beast looked terrified. Then, he back away from the tree.

"Lee..." The Hyuuga seemed to sense the danger. "Don't tell me that-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Lee launched out against the tree with a forceful power.

"AAAAAH!"

His fist hit the trunk of the tree, and the tree wavered a short moment, before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"... Great" The comment was dry, but Neji still seemed to be pleased by the quick execution. "Let us get it home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	20. December 19 - Santa Claus comes to town

**A/N:  
><strong>A lot of children likes to spy on Santa, waiting up to see him arrive to put down the gifts and to eat the cookies and drink the milk, however, Naruto doesn't feel quite the same...

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>This has yet to be beta'ed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Santa Claus is coming to town<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shhh!" Naruto held up his forefinger in front of his face as he glared at his friend. "Don't let him hear us!"<p>

"Well, I..."Lee couldn't help but back up a few paces. He'd never seen Naruto so into anything before. "I don't think he will be here for several hours, Naruto."

"That's what they all think, but I won't be fooled like them!"

"Oh?" Lee wondered.

"No, 'cause I know what he's really doing."

"You know what Iruka is doing?"

"No, not him; Santa!"

"But wasn't it Iruka that dressed as Santa?" The older boy could vaguely remember hearing Sakura telling him of the event from last year. If he'd understood it right, Santa had visited, and Naruto had been really excited. Unfortunately Naruto had managed to pull his beard and it had come off.

"I'm not talking about that! Besides, Iruka was only helping him out."

"He was?"

"Yes! Of course he didn't know of Santa's REAL motive." A knowingly grin appeared on the face of the hyper ninja.

"Sorry?"

"His motives, Lee. I mean: a man sneaking into houses in the depths of night? HUH! I might not have seen it back then, but I now know what he really is: A thief!"

"A what?" A horrid expression was to see on Lee's face. This couldn't possibly be true, could it? Santa, although just a figure, had been one of Lee's heroes. He'd always admired how the man could manage to carry out so much joy on so little time. Also, Lee did like reindeers.

"A thief," Naruto repeated. "a thief that comes in the night stealing from the houses, and then leaving his 'gifts' to cover it up."

"That's-"

"You see it too, don't you, Lee?" Naruto walked up to Lee and continued in a whisper. "And if you don't believe me, you can stay here waiting with me. But you must be quiet, or else he might know what we're up to."

Lee could do nothing but nod in return. Even though he wanted to believe in Santa… Well, it was better to be on the safe side. Together the two of them went over to the couch and hid behind it, looking out on the sides. Now, all they needed to do was to wait...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	21. December 20 - Kids

**A/N:  
><strong>OMG! I thought I should die when writing this chapter. I mean, I nearly rolled around on the floor XD  
>I know the setting might be a little un-Naruto'ish, but I don't really care :P<p>

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>This has yet to be beta'ed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - KIds<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Ino shouted out. She was dressed in a cute, red dress that and was wearing a Santa hat on her head that made good to show off the pointy ears she had put on on outside her own ears.<p>

"YEEEEES!" The sound of many small voices gathered and replied.

"Well, good! You know why? 'Cause today you have some very special guests! Give a warm welcome to the reindeer-company!"

All the children screamed in enthusiasm, and the sound became even louder as nine reindeers entered from behind the corner.

"Wow! Look here! Is that Rudolph I see there?" She waved her hands, seemingly trying to catch its attention. "Yohooo! Oh, Rudolph!"

Shikamaru wanted to die of embarrassment. Had had always known that he should be able what he agreed on doing. And especially if this was asked of women. Now one more rule/note was added. He had to be especially careful concerning Ino. When she had gathered them all the previous week there had been fifteen in total, however, it seemed as Shikamaru was not as smart as some of them. He hadn't really reacted to the disinterest shown by Neji and Gaara, as it was a well known fact that they both cared little for social activities in general. However, she should have reacted when Temari chose to follow her younger brother. The girl had wandered through a filled restaurant with her hair on fire, for cry out loud.

"Rudolph!" Ino hissed, using her sleeve to cover her mouth as much as possible.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. The best thing to do was probably to get it over with. With exaggerated footsteps he made his way over to the blond. As he was within her reach, she bent down and petted his head as she would have a dog. Shikamaru was about to make a complain, but managed to fight back the urge in the last minute. It was all for the kids, and besides, that dress of hers did show off some interesting things…

"Such a nice reindeer, isn't he?" Ino asked the audience. "And look at his friends; are they not the cutest" she caught the look of Kiba "- and most handsome reindeers you've ever seen?"

The children's eyes looked at all the reindeers that all were lined up two and to it pairs. There were Hinata and Matsuri with small, golden bells around their neck, followed by Sakura and Tenten that both wore a red ribbon around one of their hornes. Then there was a pair of young, fighting ones; played by Lee and Naruto, before Kankuro and Kiba; that had big and impressing antlers.

"Who's that ugly one," a brunette on the first row asked, pointing at a person that had kept still until now. The children's attention was changed in the second, and all of them was now looking up and down the tall lean figure.

Shino had never felt so much attention at once, and for a moment he thought that this was his moment to shine, but then-

"It's Santa!" Another girl, this one blonde, squealed as she jumped up on her feet. And she was correct. From behind the corner waddled a big man dressed in red and with a white beard. More children got on their feet, and all looked at him.

"That's not Santa!" A boy with dark hair had risen to his feet and was now pointing at Chouji. "I tell you, it's just some fat guy with a fake beard."

Mumble spread the children, could he be right?

Ino sent a worried glance over at their Santa. Though see cared much for the appearance of the show, she did care more for her friend. She kept an eye on him, nervous that he would explode as he normally did when he was reminded of his looks. The Akimichi's face turned red, then purple, and then, to Ino's relief red again before it returned to it's natural color.

"Deck the hall with boughs of holly,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la."<p>

Sakura's clear voice cut through air, and all the children became silent at once.

"'Tis the season to be jolly,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la."<p>

Tenten followed up, understanding what the pinked haired wanted to achieve.

"Don we now our gay apparel  
>Fa la la la la la la la la."<p>

The other girls followed up, and the boys nodded agreeing to each other as they also opened their mouth to chime in.

"Troll the ancient Christmas carol,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la."<p>

"See the blazing yule before us,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la.<br>Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
>Fa la la la la la la la la.<br>Follow me in merry measure,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la.<br>While I tell of Christmas treasure,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la."<p>

As the tune spread from her friends and to the everyone present, Ino bent down to her teammate's ear.

"Are you okay, Chouji?"

Ino wasn't sure what she would have expected, but the smile that her friend gave her, surprised her.

"They are just kids, Ino. Just kids…"

"Fast away the old year passes,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la.<br>Hail the new, ye lads and lasses!  
>Fa la la la la la la la la.<br>Sing we joyous all together,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la.<br>Heedless of the wind and weather,  
>Fa la la la la la la la la."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	22. December 21 - A nut to crack

**A/N:  
><strong>It's time to prepare the last few things before the holidays. Have you put up your own stocking?

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>This has yet to be beta'ed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - A nut to crack<strong>

* * *

><p>The snow had fallen heavy the whole day and most of the inhabitants chose to spend this day inside their houses; enjoying a cozy fire and a hot beverage. This was however not the case in the Haruno household.<p>

"Hand me that ribbon, will you?"

Sakura Haruno, the kunoichi known for her pink hair, reached out for a scissor, but the item in her mind was too far away for her to reach.

On the other side of the table sat another young woman, her hair was the color of sand. As she saw her friend struggle, she let a sigh, and sent both the ribbon and the scissors in the others direction.

"Here." She looked over at the mess placed on the table in front of her friend. "Tell me, Sakura," she started, raising an eyebrow as she recognized some of the imems. "I know that there are some differences between my home and here, but I still don't think a stocking should should be so..." Temari had to stop in search for a describing word. "decorative." She pointed at the pair of nuts hanging from the decoration. "Like, what is those nuts doing there? I mean, aren't you supposed to put the goodies in the bag? And I think that candy is more appropriate..."

"I suppose you're right," Sakura said, her eyes on her creation. "I guess I just wanted to make sure I recognized it."

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious which one is yours," Temari commented. "I mean, beside all the weirdest stuff, it's pink. That's your color, right?"

"It is," the pink haired confirmed. "but I'd like to see you explain that to an overexcited Naruto on Christmas morning..."

"And you think this will stop him?" She flicked one of the nuts. "'Cause if he's that out of it, I don't think some nuts will stop him."

"I guess you're right" Sakura let out a sigh, but what else can I do?

The sand sibling shrugged her shoulders, she had no such problems with her family. None of the trio took the stocking tradition to seriously.

"Wait," Temari said, thinking through the conversation. "What is he doing here that early in the morning." Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me that-"

"No!" Sakura's reply came as a shriek. "No, no. Absolutely no. He just wakes up and hurries over here. I've tried to convince him that it is possible to have a stocking at his own place, but he won't hear of it."

"Sounds like him," Temari nodded in agreement.

"If only we could find a better solution..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	23. December 22 - A heavy burden

**A/N:  
><strong>Time to decorate the tree^^

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>This has yet to be beta'ed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 - <strong>**A heavy burden**

* * *

><p>It was early in the evening on the 22nd of December in Konoha that our friends decided to get together to finish the last preparations for the coming Christmas party. All had gathered and, leaving the boys to decorate the tree, the girls had disappeared into the kitchen.<p>

"How long until the rice is ready?" Maturi asked as she with one hand poured the measured milk into the boiling sauce while stirring with the other.

"Ten minutes." Tenten looked down at one of the two pots in front of her. "And I guess the vegetables could do with seven or eight. Nine maybe, but not more than that."

"It's seems as we're as good as done. Great work, girls." Ino wiped her forehead. "Now, if only the boys are done with-"

A loud crash from the direction of the living room cut Ino off, and all the girls looked up from their station.

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Ino leaned over the counter in an attempt to get a glimpse of the boys.

"Ah, they're probably just trashing the place." Temari commented as she turned her focus back on cutting the meat.

"W-what?" The Hyuuga heir widened her eyes in panic. She had had to ensure her father, the lord Hiashi Hyuuga, that they would treat the property with care. In the end she had been granted free usage of the guest building that also served as the Sand's female ninjas' during their stay.

"Relax, Hinata." Sakura put a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "It was a just joke. I'm sure they're not trashing the place." She gave Hinata a reassuring smile, but as soon as the shy girl turned back to her cooking, Sakura's eyes shifted nervously. The boys weren't making too much of a mess, were they? Sakura knew from experience that boys had their own talent to make mess out of nothing - and that counted double for a certain teammate of hers…

"Ehm, Hinata..." A brown haired head looked around the corner. "You don't happen to know if there's a dustpan and a broom here?"

"Great... " Ino let out a sigh. "What did you break, Kiba?"

"It wasn't me!" He insured shaking his head as held his hands in front of them. "Really, it wasn't. I'm just cleaning it up."

"Guys… I swear. Every time I try you get close to anything connected to preparing-"

"Hey! Don't blame me!"

"Whatever." Ino turned towards her friend. "Sakura, do the rest, will you" She then got rid of her apron and placed it over the back of a chair. "Let me see what the fuss is about."

"I'll join." Tenten hurried to remove her own apron and followed the other into the living room.

"No, Lee. Stop that. It's gonna break!"

Chaos met them as they walked in. On the floor were Christmas ornaments, some of them smashed to bits. In the middle of it all stood the tree, overloaded with all sorts of decorations and with no system to it. And, on the top of a ladder leaned up towards the tree they could see no other than the beautiful, green beast.

"I disagree, my friend." He said, arguing with Kankuro. "The tree looks so youthful that I'm sure it could handle-"

"Lee!"

The sound of the sharp, female voice made the room turn silent.

"Oh, hi there, Tenten! Have you prepared the food already?"

"Not entirely, but never mind that." she answered. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why? I'm decorating this lovely tree of course."

"With Gai's exercise equipment?"

"Well," the boy nodded, understanding his teammates confusion. The silver colored ball in his hands was at a size that he had to use both arms to hold his grip on it. "I know it's not the ideal choice, but there is to be a star on the top of the tree."

"You know that there's a star here, right?" Ino had seen a golden star of the counter and picked it up to show the older boy. "Are you guys blind or something?"

"We tried to tell him, but-" Kiba tried.

"The Christmas star is supposed to be the symbol of youth and possibilities. It's likes have never been heard of!" Lee proclaimed in a strong voice. "Do you now understand, my friends, why I couldn't not allow all that be represented by a mere dented piece of metal?"

"So you chose to find something that fitted the symbol better?" Tenten thought out loud, the years spent with her team had made her able to understand the tracks of his thought. As she thought of it, she had to admit to herself that his words made sense - although in a twisted way. Still… Tenten looked up at her friend. "I know what you mean, Lee, but the truth is that the tree isn't as strong as you think it is, and that if you put Gai's equipment on top, it would just tear down the whole tree."

"But-"

"No, the tree will not grow stronger if you give it a pep talk..." Neji cut in, the annoyance in his voice clear as crystal.

"What?" Ino looked over at the Neji. "He tried to give it a pep talk?"

"I..." Tenten tried to think. "I think you should get down from there, Lee. The tree can handle it on it's top, but I don't see anything wrong with placing the equipment underneath it..."

A smile spread across his face and Lee hurried down the ladder. "That's a great idea, Tenten!" He bend down a let the heavy ball fall to the floor with a heavy clunk.

"What was that clunk?" Sakura looked around the corner, and behind her they could see a nervous Hinata. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nah, it's fine." Ino answered. "Nothing too bad, at least not for now..."

Sakura nodded relieved, but behind her Hinata's expression was still the same. There was more than enough time for something to go wrong than she liked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	24. December 23 - High and low

**A/N:  
><strong>Ever experienced a panic the day before Christmas? Like you remember that you didn't buy enough milk? Or that nobody was told to pick up grandma at the airport? Well, let's just say that the villages in Konoha also have days like that.

Leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'll see you again tomorrow^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>This has yet to be beta'ed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 - High and low<strong>

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no!"<p>

Might Gai, the beautiful, green beast of Konoha lifted his head from the pillow.

"Lee?"

After an especially hard routine - even for him, the youthful man hadn't look quite as youthful, and had given into his rivals advice to lie down for a couple of hours rest. However, the fanatic noises from his favorite student had brought his back to consciousness.

"Lee," he repeated, pushing himself up in a sitting position. "whatever are you doing? Is something wrong?"

The young boy, a spitting image of himself, turned to face, panic written in his eyes.

"Oh, no." Gai could barely get the words out. "Don't tell me it's… No Lee." Tears appeared in the teachers eyes.

Lee only gave a nod.

The both of them whaled together in a cry. And soon Lee was sitting beside his best friend and guardian.

"I'm so sorry, Lee! It's all my fault!"

"No, I can't let you blame yourself. It was my fault. I was the one being careless."

"No, my young friend," Gai reached out his hand and clutched his student's shoulder. "I should have trained you better."

"But you are the best there is!" Lee insisted.

"But I was not good enough." An even wider flow of tears ran down his face. "And because of that your legs-" He couldn't complete the sentence, but screamed out in desperation and sorrow. "Oh! Lee!"

"My legs?"

The young body had stopped shivering, and Gai looked down, noticing Lee's confused expression.

"Is there something wrong with my legs, Gai-sensei?"

The teacher seemed to grasp the situation, understanding that his assumption had been a wrong one.

"Tell me, Lee." He got one his feet and the boy raised with him. "What is it?"

"It's...It's the presents. I can't find the one I bought for Sakura." He swallowed hard. "It's simply… gone."

"Are you certain, Lee." Gai asked, a seriousness in his voice that Lee never had heard the likes of. "If what you say is true..."

"It is."

"I see..."

"Then you know what we have to do."

"Search." Lee declared, his back straightened he did. "No matter what."

"Yes! That is the spirit!" Gai gave him a thumb up. "Have you gone through this whole room?"

"From east to west, but it's not here." Lee told him, a sadness i his voice.

"We can't stop here, Lee! We have to keep looking, be it to the end of earth!"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Follow me, Lee. We will find it!"

"I'll follow you to the end of earth." Lee stated proudly as he followed Gai into the next room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

And then I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	25. December 24 - Merry Christmas

**A/N:  
><strong>OMG! I can't believe this is the end of it! It's been an amazing thing to do - and especially because of all the response I've gotten from you guys! I'm eternally grateful for those of you that cheered me through it and gave me an extra push when I needed it. You all make me writer better that I ever could alone.

So, for the last time on this story, I'll ask you to leave a review. Not only to tell me what you thought iof this chapter, but also of what you thought of the story in general and also the idea.

Thought it might be a bit early, I've already started considering a project for the next December - but it all comes don to you guys^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>This has yet to be beta'ed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 - Merry Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>The silence fell on the village hidden in the leaves as the sun set. Most of the inhibitors had all hurried home after work to celebrate the joy of the holidays with their families. As the sky turn darker, the lights of the windows houses gave a warm light that ignited the streets.<p>

A dark shadow moved through the streets without making a sound. He was alone, but he didn't seem to be bothered by that. As he reach the end of the street he looked up at the sky, his hair blowing in the wind. It was about time he got inside..

* * *

><p>"Put it on!"<p>

"I told you that I wasn't gonna wear that again." Shikamaru leaned his head back, trying to get away from the reindeer headband Ino tried to get on his head.

"Oh, come on! I know you didn't hate wearing it."

"True," He admitted, moving his head to the left, just in time. "But that doesn't mean I enjoyed it."

"You're no fun at all you know..." Ino stuck out her lips pouting. "I was looking forward to having fun, and-"

"Aah," Shikamaru let out a groan of distress. She really wasn't going to give up, was she. "Fine… I'll wear that stupid thing. Hand-" Before he could ask for it, Ino got up on her toes and caught him off guard, sliding the headband down behind his ears.

"There you go." Ino giggled, smiling bright at him as if they'd never argued. Women were truly frightening.

"Well, isn't it miss Santa and her reindeer." Kankuro teased as he saw the pair as came into the Hyuuga guest house kitchen. "I didn't know we were gonna play dress up today."

"That coming from the guys painting his face every day..." Ino made a grimase, but a second later she broke out in a laugh.

The sand ninja opened his mouth to reply, but before he could do so, another boy entered the room.

"Ino, I think we've ran out of-" Kiba blinked he saw the three of them. "Wow, what are you all doing in here?"

"Nothing much," Ino said, stepping away from her teammate, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "What were you saying? Did you need something?" As the best in the kitchen of the girls, Ino had been chosen to be in charge of the kitchen - something that she'd more than happy to do.

"Ehm, yeah." Kiba nodded to himself, recalling why he was there. "Pudding. Do you know if we have more of if?"

"It's empty already?" She turned her head and scanned the many container and bowls on the benches. "No, I don't think so. Sorry, we didn't think it would that popular."

"Ah, okay. Nothing to do about that, I guess. We're not all out, just thought I'd check." With that, he smiled and went back to the living room.

"Auch!" The air went out of Kiba's lunges as something suddenly hit him in the stomach..

"Oh!"

The sound of the thin squeak made him open his eyes, and he blinked surprised as she saw what had hit him.

"Hinata?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to get a proper look at her face. "Are you alright?"

"Ehm, oh, Kiba, I'm sorry." She muttered, excusing herself.

"No biggie." The dog boy looked her over. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You don't-"

"AHA! KIBA AND HINATA ARE STANDING UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"

The booming voice made Kiba look up. In front of them stood none other than Naruto.

"HEY, GUYS! COME AND SEE! THE MISTLETOE IS-"

"Turn down the volume, can you?" From the entrance to the living room, Temari peeped in.

"What''s going on?" Tenten and Neji walked passed Temari and over to Naruto. "Don't tell me..."

"You're an idiot, Naruto." Tenten scolded, turning towards the blonde ninja.

"Tenten," Naruto looked at her with a shifting eyes. "What's wrong, Tenten?"

"Really… You are pathetic." The stare he received for Naruto made him back up a few paces. What was going on?

"Anyone want some cookies?" Out from the kitchen came Ino. In her hands she was holding a tray filled with cookies, and a big smile. However, her smile dropped as she saw the faces of her friends. "Uhm? What's going on here?"

"I-" Naruto tried, but Tenten forestalled him.

"Naruto placed a secret mistletoe..."

"Oh?" Ino eyes lit. This might turn out to be an evening more interesting than she'd thought possible. She let her eyes roam the room, looking for other excited eyes, but found none. In the end her eyes fell on the two members of team eight, and as she lifted her gaze, she understood the tension in the room. "Oh… I see."

"What?" Naruto turned to Ino. What was it that everybody seemed to understand except him. "Tell me, you guys."

"You have no shame. Out from the shadows appeared Shino. "You think you behave as it's fitted. But know this. What you do in in no way acceptable." He then turned and headed for the living room, earning agreeing nods from the others as he passed them. Before they followed him into the next room, leaving Naruto with only Kiba and Hinata.

Naruto's brows curled in a nervous fashion. Had he really done something that was that wrong? He looked over at HInata. She was standing still, her eyes fasten to the ground. He then moved his eyes over to Kiba. The Inuzuka met his eyes, and as Kiba noticed his friend's expression, he gave a slight nod and walked to the other side of the room - seemingly to look at the painting.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I really didn't mean it like that. I mean it. I'm really, really sorry." The guilt was glowing out of every pore of his body.

"I-it's okay..." Hinata muttered. She knew that he never could have done this on purpose. It was just a joke that had gone a little too far.

"Really, Hinata?" Naruto asked, surprised by forgiveness. "If there anything you want me to do, just tell me, I'll do anything!"

Anything? Hinata blushed. If he meant anything, did that mean that he might agree on going on a date with her? Another layer of pink was added to the first one. Maybe he would even agree to be her boy- No! She shook her head. She shouldn't get ahead of herself. A date would be more than enough.

"I," She opened her mouth, ready to let him know her wish.

"Hohoho! Merry Christmas!"

All eyes turned to the front door. In the doorway stood a tall man dressed in a heavy red cloak and red cap.

"Santa!" Naruto screamed out in excitement as he ran towards the new guest. "I've been waiting for you! Did you get what I wanted?"

The knuckleheaded ninja jumped up and down as the newcomer got of his footwear. It was a silly sight, but Hinata didn't feel like laughing as she watched them.

"Hinata?"

She turned, and her eyes fell on best friend.

"Oh, Kiba. Hi."

"You okay?" he asked, a worried expression on his face.

Hinata gave a slight nod. Despite what had just happened, she felt fine. It wasn't as if she'd expected anything to happen between her and Naruto…

Before she knew what was happening, Kiba bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"K-K-Kiba!" Hinata jumped back, red as a cherry. "W-what was that?"

"You're just too cute, you know." Kiba could not help but laugh. His teammate always reacted in such extreme ways. "We did land under the mistletoe, didn't we?" He grinned, watching her as her wide eyes relaxed more and more as she understood what he'd meant.

"Oh.. I see." She nodded. Then she shrugged her shoulder with a little chuckle, before looking him in the eyes as she smiled at him. "Well, I guess all that is left is for me to-

"It's not like you have to," Kiba ensure her, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean since I did-" Before he could complete his sentence, Hinata got up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his right cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Kiba"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is really awesome!"<p>

Matsuri tuned her eyes away from the two ninjas from team eight, and looked over at Lee unwrapping his presents.

"Oh? What did you get?" she asked, leaning over to see what had got him excited.

"A pair of new leggings!" He grinned, holding them up for her to see. "It's perfect. My old ones are in a terrible state after the last mission."

"Ah! How nice! Who did you get them from?"

"Ehm," Lee looked down at the gift card. "From Gaara."

"Gaara? Matsuri couldn't believe what her ears. Had Gaara bought a pair of orange leggings. If only she could have been with him to see his straight face as he paid for them. Let let her eyes drift over to the sofa where Gaara was sitting with Chouji.

Matsuri didn't know much about the time Gaara and his siblings came to know the ninjas of Konoha, but she'd heard that everything had not always been as warm and friendly as it was now. Who would have thought, she thought to herself with a smile on her lips; that the monster of Sunagakure would one day sit in a sofa in Konoha while eating cupcakes with a friend...

"Who wants the last bowl of pudding?" Sakura asked, holding it out for someone to grasp. However, none seemed interested, and the pink haired kunoichi was left with the bowl. "Geez, that many people but no one that wanna eat this…"

She kept muttering to herself as she headed for the kitchen. Then, in front of the fireplace, she caught the eye of her teammate.

"Oy! Naruto, you want the last of the pudding, right? It's chocolate! You favorite."

"..."

"Naruto?" a worried wrinkle appeared on her forehead and she walked over to him and sat down. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Sakura." The boy looked up at her, first noticing her as she sat down. "Sorry, did you say anything?"

"Pudding," she smiled, holding the bowl out to him. "You want it?"

Naruto looked down on the brown dessert but didn't feel like it and shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, Sakura, but I don't really feel like eating anything."

Sakura's heart sank a little. She knew Naruto - probably the best of all the ninjas here today, and she'd never seen him like this. This was how he looked when-. Her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. Sasuke.

Carefully, she put a hand on his forearm. She'd never understood the pain Naruto was carrying, but ever since Sasuke had left them, it had been as there was a big black hole in his chest.

"Naruto, I know that you must feel-"

CRACK!

A sound made the two of them stop talking, and they both turned in the direction of the noise.

"Was that?"

"I think it came from inside the fireplace." Sakura said.

The two of them got down from their seats and move over so that they could get a better look. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. The fire was burning and sending black smoke up the chimney.

CRACK!

"There it was again! Sakura whispered.

"HELLO?" Naruto shouted into the opening. "IS THE ANYONE THERE?"

"Naruto, stop." Sakura hissed, noticing the other guests turning to them to see what was happening.

"But, Sakura, there might be an intruder up there!" He explained, before turning back to the opening.. "HE-LL-O?"

"No need to scream. I'm not deaf yet, though that screaming yours might change that..."

"That voice!" Sakura couldn't believe it. It couldn't be? Or could it? "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it's me…" faster than the could see, he came down and out of the chimney. "Now, can you place get me some food, I'm starving."

The room was quiet and filled with shocked guests.

The Uchiha let out a sigh. He looked around and saw the remaining bowl of pudding and picked it up.

"Sasuke… Don't, don't you have anything to say?"

He looked up from the pudding, an annoyed flicker in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I do." He took another spoonful in his mouth and swallowed it.

"...And?" Sakura asked, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help me write better in the future^^<p>

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
